


Jankenzure

by lildevilnico



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildevilnico/pseuds/lildevilnico
Summary: Nonon Jakuzure does NOT do butt stuff...unless Satsuki really wants it, that is. Nonon hatches a silly plan to give her final frontier to Satsuki but still manage to keep her pride in the process. Or so she thinks. WLW fic with dominance/submission play, strap-on use, and anal. And maybe some cutesy stuff too!
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Jankenzure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Been a while! 
> 
> When I started this fic, the introductory scene gave me some trouble for a while. I wanted a scene where the plan was hatched with a female friend of Nonon's, but I quickly realized that no established characters in the KLK canon would really work there. Ryuko isn't going to want to hear about Satsuki's love life, and Mako is...Mako. So I made up a new, one-time use (probably) character for the scene. While writing this piece, I had numerous obstacles get in the way. From a busy life, to the holidays, to a broken keyboard, and finally an accidental deletion of ~40% of the fic. Fun. All's well that ends well though, it's done and ready for y'all to read.
> 
> For the uninitiated, "Janken" is the Japanese variant of rock-paper-scissors. It's played almost exactly the same, and the descriptions in the piece will explain the small differences. I chose to try to keep the contest vaguely authentic, opting for janken specifically instead of simply our western variant, though I chose to use English translations for some of the actual phrases used in-game (saisho wa guu/aiko desho) to keep things from getting too hard to read. It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> This was a commissioned fic. If you're interested in commissioning me, please let me know! Email me at karenbeedrill@gmail.com or (preferably) message my Twitter, @aishimasuu. My profile on AO3 has more info. Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

"Ehh? Your _butt?_ Really?”

“Yes, really,” Nonon replied, and took a frustrated sip from the glass of green tea in her hands. She set it on the table with a loud _thump_ and sighed loudly, resting her chin in one palm.

“She's brought it up in the past,” continued Nonon, “but she’s always backed down whenever I said 'not now.' But lately she's been _super_ persistent, like she asks almost every night now.”

“Hm...well, do you really not want to do it, Nonon?” asked Eri, who took a dainty sip from her own glass.

Ever the understanding, good-at-listening best friend, Eri once again found herself with a frustrated Nonon that had invited herself into Eri's tiny apartment. And once again, Eri was privy to the juicier details of Nonon's relationship, whether Eri wanted to be or not. She took a sip of her own tea, and set the glass down gently upon the wooden table between them.

Nonon scratched her head, seemingly at a loss.

“Well, I mean...I'm not completely opposed? I'd do anything for Satsuki, but I'm more than a little uneasy about...doing that.”

A knowing smile spread across Eri's face. “But you _are_ curious, aren't you Nonon?” she said in a teasing voice.

“Ehh? W-well...” Nonon stammered. “Maybe a little bit,” she finished quietly. She nervously twirled a sidelock of her pink hair with her index finger.

Eri immediately burst into laughter. “What the hell is that?” she managed to force out in between laughing fits. “Are you some kind of moe anime girl, Nonon?”

“Wha-...shut the fuck up!” Nonon yelled. She was visibly embarrassed, her face flushed red.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eri said, her apology muddled by small giggles as she struggled to calm herself.

Nonon sighed dramatically. “I should've known you'd just make fun of me,” she said.

“Oh shut up,” Eri retorted. “Look, if you're interested, and she's _clearly_ interested...why don't you try it?”

“Have you done it, Eri?”

“Sure, a few times.”

“Uh, did it hurt?”

“Mmm...,” Eri noised, putting her index finger to her lips. “Sometimes?”

Nonon groaned and plopped her face upon the table, ever the dramatic type.

“Look, I said _sometimes._ It's hard to describe and it's different for everyone. If you prepare yourself correctly, it shouldn't hurt. Probably. Maybe?”

“It's not even just whether it hurts or not,” Nonon said, bringing her face up and taking an angry, exaggerated drink from her tea, quaffing half of it in a series of noisy gulps. She brought the glass from her lips and rotated it idly in her hand, watching the tea swirl inside. “I have my pride, you know. I can't just be like, 'Lady Satsuki, please do my ass!' I'd die. I'd _rather_ die.”

“Oh please. What’s the point of all that pride, anyway?”

“ _I_ am Nonon Jakuzure,” Nonon proclaimed proudly, bringing a fist to her puffed-out chest and wearing a smug grin. “Head of New Honnou City’s First Symphonic Orchestra. Former Deva of Honnouji Academy. _And_ Lady Satsuki’s dearly beloved. I have much to be proud of, and I intend to act accordingly.”

Eri shrugged. “And yet, here you are, in a poor college dropout’s tiny apartment talking about taking stuff up your ass. And you’re still in your pajamas.”

“I live down the hall!”

“You couldn’t have at least gotten dressed before coming here?”

“Look,” Nonon said. “It’s my day off and I shall do and dress as I please.”

“Anyway,” Nonon continued, “You can see why I’m struggling here. I have an image to keep. Nonon Jakuzure does _not_ do butt stuff.”

“But she’s curious,” Eri pointed out.

“Shut it.”

“ _And_ she’s a complete drooling sub for Lady Satsuki in bed anyway, so pride has never mattered to begin with,” Eri continued, a wide grin on her face again.

“ _Shut it._ How do you know that, anyway?!”

“Lady Satsuki told me.”

“Ha! You mean to tell me that the mayor of New Honnou City came to your tiny, dingy apartment?”

“Yes.”

“And why was that?”

“To generally intrude upon my peaceful NEET life and insist on talking with me about her difficult girlfriend and their bedroom antics that I never asked to hear about,” Eri answered flatly, taking another small sip of her tea.

“Unbelievable,” Nonon said, also taking another large gulp of her tea, setting the glass down noisily. “She should really be more conscious of where she _allows_ herself to be seen.”

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Eri said, an obvious annoyance in her voice. Not obvious enough for Nonon to notice, though, apparently.

Nonon sighed loudly again, and she downed the rest of her tea. “So...what should I do, Eri?” she asked.

“Hmm…” Eri noised, crossing her arms and thinking. “Well, Satsuki really loves games and challenges, right?”

“To say the least,” Nonon replied with a roll of her eyes. “As long as it’s something that can be won, Satsuki will try to win it. Why?”

“Well, why not just make a bet with her? You lose, you give up your butt, she loses, she bottoms to you for a month or something.”

“Satsuki would never allow herself to be taken like that,” Nonon said. “Not even by me. Besides, I don’t know that I particularly _want_ to top her...”

“Besides the point. It makes the stakes higher, which makes it more interesting. She’ll definitely agree to it. If she wins, you’ll be able to give her what she wants while still keeping your pride. If you win, you’ll be able to see a side of your precious Satsuki that you’d otherwise never see.”

Nonon gave Eri a suspicious look, her eyes narrowed. “But you _know_ that Satsuki is likely to win at anything, right? That she always gets what she wants? Seems like you _want_ her to fuck my ass.”

“That would certainly be interesting,” Eri said with a smile. “But you don’t have to worry about it being one-sided if it’s something anyone can win at, right?”

“I’m listening.”

“Play _janken_.”

“ _Janken?_ Eri, how old do you think we are?”

“Hey, you wanted my help. Don’t go getting choosy. Besides, it’s easy to play and anyone can win. Even you, Nonon.”

“Oh shut up. You really think Satsuki will go for this?”

“If it’s for your butt, how can she resist?”

“Hmm, true. It _is_ quite the prize,” Nonon said, with renewed confidence and a smug grin plastered across her face.

“Yes, yes,” Eri replied with a smile. One that twitched with annoyance at the corner.

Nonon considered it for a moment, a long moment, with her arms crossed and her eyes shut in overly dramatized concentration. Eri watched her, taking a sip from her tea.

“All right,” Nonon said finally, nodding. “I’ll do it.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Snow fell gently across the artificial island of New Honnou City. The air was crisp, crisper still in Nonon’s throat as she breathed in deeply. Warmer slightly as it fell from her lips as a faintly visible vapor. She walked a dark street by herself, illuminated now and then by flickering street lights overhead. Her pink hair looked vibrant against the backdrop of her black coat and fluffy white cap. 

“Guess winter’s really here now…” she said somewhat dreamily to herself as she stopped to stare at the dark sky above. She remained that way for a moment, taking in the blackness and the large snowflakes which seemed to appear from nothing.. A cold shiver rippled through her body, bringing her back to reality, back to the moment at hand. Back to what she was about to do.

She made quick strides along the empty street, a large wall to her right. This stone wall was a brilliant, sparkling white, and was adorned with a crown of barbed wire. Nonon walked beside it decidedly and with purpose. Her purpose? To gain access to the large manor behind that wall.

Before long, she found herself in front of a large metal gate. Beside this gate was a monitor, and below that monitor, a speaker and a single button. Nonon pressed it quickly as she felt the cold starting to nip at her body, her black thigh high socks failing to keep her legs warm any longer. 

“Fuck...come on, come on...it’s cold out here, you know…” Nonon muttered under her distinctly visible breath, her teeth starting to chatter.

A man appeared on the monitor. An old, greyed man with whom Nonon was very familiar. “Ms. Jakuzure,” the man said with a smile. “Lady Satsuki has been expecting you. Please, come in.”

“Thank you, Mr. Soroi,” replied Nonon, who was all too eager to take the butler up on his offer and get out of the cold.

The gate moved suddenly, shaking a bit of snow off it, and then swung open with a loud creak. Nonon stepped forward quickly, and as she walked along the excessively long driveway that led up to the manor, she heard the gate creak again as it shut behind her, sealing her in with a final metallic _clang_. 

“Well, here we go,” Nonon said to herself, trying to psych herself up for the impending schoolyard game and the strong possibility of her no longer being a virgin in any usable orifice after that night.

“Well, more like a near-guarantee,” she muttered. Even if it was just _janken,_ she knew Satsuki would likely find some way to win, even from the jaws of defeat.

She approached the steps leading up to the manor, and she looked up at the grandeur of the home. Biggest house in New Honnou City, she figured, and Lady Satsuki deserved no less. Satsuki was one of the key heroes that liberated this country - this _world_ \- from REVOCS only just a few years ago. And that fact aside, she was the mayor of the recently-rebuilt Honnou City - now _New_ Honnou City. Hell, even disregarding _that_ , she was Satsuki Kiryuuin, who simply always deserved the best. It was inherent. In the eyes of everyone, she was a radiant queen, a goddess. She was a natural leader, but such positions were not given to her, so much as she earned them - with sheer tenacity, strength, and oppressively powerful charisma. 

Nonon caught herself standing there, gazing up at the gleaming white manor, daydreaming about the glory days of Honnouji Academy and the Student Council. Before Ryuuko Matoi. Before REVOCS. But she knew it was empty nostalgia - Japan was different now, and more peaceful for it. She led a different life, but it was one that was just as fulfilling. Head of her own, brand new orchestra. And more importantly, Satsuki’s lover.

“And hopefully someday, her wife,” Nonon said to herself with a smile.

“Perhaps, Ms. Jakuzure,” said Mr. Soroi suddenly, who had at some point appeared in front of the manor doors at the top of the steps that separated he and Nonon. His sudden interjection surprised Nonon, who jumped slightly and blushed a deep red as she realized that he may have been watching her the whole time.

“But who ever knows for sure what Lady Satsuki is planning?” he continued. “One thing is for certain, though. That if she _does_ choose to propose to you, she will do it suddenly and without warning - and she won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Mr. Soroi,” said Nonon. “Um...how long were you there?”

“Long enough,” he said with a smile that was slightly suspect.

Nonon stood there awkwardly, pulling her cap down a bit over her forehead.

“In any case,” Mr. Soroi continued, “why don’t you come in? It’s cold out here, and you’re expected.” He turned to open the large manor doors, and stood beside them, gesturing toward the inviting, warmly lit foyer with an outstretched hand.

“Thank you,” said Nonon politely, and she climbed the steps and walked into the western-style interior of the manor. She stopped to take off her boots, setting them aside, before walking any further onto the smooth, heated concrete flooring of the foyer. She absentmindedly twirled a sidelock of her pink hair in her finger as she looked around, always impressed by the interior of this building even if she’d been there many times by now. From the sheer size of the room, to the luxury within, it was magnificent. She was particularly fond of the large, glistening-white staircase before her, leading up to balconies on either side of the room, which in turn housed multiple doors leading to multiple halls of multiple wings of this overly extravagant house.

“It is altogether too large of a house to live in,” Satsuki had once told her. “But it is an effective symbol of power, and to be fair, there are often many people - friends and family - staying here. Which begs the question - why don’t _you_ live here with me, Nonon?”

Nonon had smiled, and responded thusly: “One day, maybe. But I’d like to work up to wealth, not have it handed to me. And maybe...we could have a home of our own, just the two of us. Smaller than this. At least a little bit.”

“Daydreaming again, Nonon?” said a voice suddenly, far away and yet near, echoing through the vastness of the foyer.

A bit startled, Nonon looked up at the left balcony, and standing there against the railing was the girl of the hour. Satsuki Kiryuuin, wearing a smile she’d learned to wear ever since the world became more peaceful, and suddenly there was no longer a need for the stern, iron-blooded scowl that Satsuki used to lead armies of battle-hardened students with. Satsuki’s black hair was cut into a short, cute bob - as was typical for her those days. And as Satsuki started down the staircase toward her, Nonon noted that Satsuki was wearing a flowing white dress, rather at odds with the cold weather outside. It swished and swirled about as Satsuki moved.

“Her coat and hat, Soroi,” Satsuki said.

“Of course,” Mr. Soroi responded, who held an outstretched arm out. Nonon unbuttoned her coat and laid it over the butler’s arm. Her long coat off, her night’s outfit was now visible. She wore a black, long-sleeve top, its front adorned with a golden mock-up of the old three-star goku uniform logo. Below that, a pastel pink, high-waisted skater skirt. The thick, black thigh high socks guaranteed a minimum amount of bare, visible thighs. And of course, there was the fluffy white hat.

“You know I keep the hat on, Satsuki,” Nonon said firmly. Her hat was one of the few instances where Nonon would put her foot down, even with Satsuki, the one person who Nonon was otherwise entirely obedient towards. Another instance, of course, was the aforementioned butt stuff.

“We’ll see about that,” responded Satsuki, who descended the last of the steps and walked quickly up to Nonon, her stride efficient as it was elegant.

“Satsuki, what-” was all Nonon managed to get out before Satsuki suddenly grabbed one of the girl’s arms by the wrist, pulling it back, and yanking Nonon toward her. Nonon made a surprised noise, a quiet yelp of sorts, as she was almost literally swept off her feet, falling backward into Satsuki’s other arm which held Nonon at her lower back, bent backward into a dancers’ embrace. Satsuki, bent over her surprised girlfriend, wasted no time, and shut her up with a deep kiss, planting her lips firmly onto Nonon’s.

Nonon made a series of muffled, protesting noises, and her eyes darted wildly in Soroi’s direction, though the butler didn’t seem at all surprised and simply turned to go hang Nonon’s coat in a nearby closet. Seeing little in the way of resisting, and frankly not wanting to, Nonon relented and parted her lips, allowing her commanding girlfriend to do as she pleased. And she did, pulling Nonon tighter against her body, turning her head slightly to press the kiss further, deeper. At moments like these, Nonon felt that Satsuki was more than just her queen - she was also a prince, extravagant and crass in her behavior. Selfish and demanding of her princess.

However, it was over as quickly as it began. Most everything with Satsuki was quick, impulsive, and efficiently executed - this was no exception. Satsuki pulled her lips back, and quickly drew both girls back upward, planting Nonon firmly on her feet. Their faces still close together, Satsuki gave Nonon a smirk.

“What?” Nonon questioned, and reached for her hat to pull it down her forehead further, as she often did in embarrassment. She quickly realized, though, that there was nothing there to grab. She made a panicked look behind her to find Soroi standing there, holding the cap in his hand.

“Your cap, Ms. Jakuzure,” he said with a smile.

“Uh...thank you,” Nonon managed to say, taking the hat from Soroi and placing it back on her head.

Satsuki grabbed Nonon by the wrist again, that knowing smirk still planted firmly upon her face. “Well, let’s go then,” she said, and quickly made her way up the stairs, dragging behind her a distraught Nonon, who struggled not to trip over the stairs as her girlfriend pulled her along.

“S-Satsuki! Slow down!” Nonon protested.

“No time for that, Nonon! You’re mine for the rest of the night, and I intend to utilize every minute we have.”

Nonon sighed, knowing there was little she could do to stop Satsuki once she’d made up her mind. Instead, Nonon simply allowed Satsuki to keep tugging her along trying to keep pace as the two made their way down an upstairs hallway to Satsuki’s second bedroom. The last door on the right.

It was Satsuki’s _second_ bedroom in that it was, indeed, a room with a bed that could theoretically be used for sleeping. But Nonon knew that it was not where Satsuki slept, that it was a room that existed entirely for the two’s frequent lovemaking. As such, the wardrobes in it contained little more than fetish fuel like cosplay or bondage wear...and most drawers throughout the room were likely to contain sex toys or anything similar. The cleaning staff was not to enter the room unless explicitly ordered to by Satsuki herself. She elected to do any cleaning of the room on her own.

Despite the secrecy, Nonon was fairly certain that everyone in the manor knew what the room was for. Satsuki never kept her voice down during sex, so Nonon didn’t feel the need to either. Anyone down the hall could hear them. That particular night, Nonon knew, was likely to be no different in that regard.

Nonon found herself in that room once again, that cutesy sex dungeon of a bedroom outfitted with white and pink all over and an an extravagant, canopied bed. As Satsuki shut the door behind them and locked it, Nonon began her gambit.

“Satsuki,” she started.

“In this room, it’s Lady Satsuki, remember Nonon?” returned Satsuki as she turned from the door to face Nonon.

“ _Satsuki_ , seriously. For I don’t even know how long, you’ve been after one place on my body that I’ve never allowed you to have.”

“Your ass,” Satsuki crassly noted.

“Uh...yes. Well, I have an offer to make.”

“You’ll let me fuck your ass?”

“For fuck’s sake, Satsuki, _please._ ”

“Sorry. Go on,” Satsuki said.

Nonon sighed, and continued. “I love you, Satsuki, and I’m not... _entirely_ opposed to doing anal with you. But I won’t just _give_ it to you. You have to earn it.”

“Oh? And how is that?” Satsuki asked, her thick eyebrows raised in evident interest.

“You...have to defeat me in _janken!”_ exclaimed Nonon dramatically.

“Ho ho...interesting…” said Satsuki, apparently thinking it over, with her forefinger and thumb stroking her chin like some old time warlord in a samurai film.

“It’ll be best two out of three,” continued Nonon, who found herself getting a little more fired up for this than she expected. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes were narrowed with something resembling the thrill of the fight, something she hadn’t really experienced for years. “If you win, you can have my ass. If _I_ win, you’ll be my sub for a week.”

“Oh? You really think I’d bottom to you, little kitten?” said Satsuki mockingly.

“Those are the terms. Take them or leave them.”

“Hmm…very well, Nonon. I accept these terms,” said Satsuki, with a brazen smirk and furrowed eyebrows. With crossed arms and a wide, dramatic stance, she continued: “I’ll make you regret challenging me, Nonon.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Nonon asked, taking a wide stance of her own, battle-ready. She extended a fist, signaling to her opponent that she was ready to play.

“It is so,” Satsuki replied. “Nonon Jakuzure! After tonight, no part of your body will be left unconquered by I, Satsuki Kiryuuin! I have always been, and always _will be..._ your master!”

Nonon couldn’t help but blush a tiny bit, her heart throbbing upon hearing Satsuki assert her dominance over her. But she fought it off, or at least did her best to hide it, and simply said, “We’ll see about that.”

Satsuki extended her fist, nearly meeting Nonon’s between them, and the two exchanged a fiery stare. Nonon could almost see Satsuki gleaming, her commanding presence radiating off her as she prepared to crush Nonon. And Nonon knew that she probably didn’t stand much of a chance, but she couldn’t back down now. Backing down was never an option.

The two wasted no time, chanting in sync while they bobbed their fists up and down. “First comes rock…”

And at this point, Nonon immediately began to panic as she realized she had no read whatsoever on her opponent. The hardened expression on Satsuki’s face betrayed no signal of her intentions. Would Satsuki choose rock? Scissors? Nonon couldn’t know. And immediately after realizing that, she also realized that she herself had no such poker face, and that Satsuki, whose burning eyes bore through to Nonon’s very soul, could probably read Nonon like an open book.

Nonon’s mind raced. “ _She’s going to know...she’s going to know that I’m going to choose-”_

“ _Jan...ken...pon!_ ”

And on “ _pon!”_ the two displayed their first moves. Satsuki’s hand, with fingers splayed, proudly displayed “paper.” And Nonon, unsure of what to do, simply left her fist balled. “Rock.”

Satsuki grinned widely. “Paper beats rock, kitten. You’re one step closer to subservience.”

“What was that? I’ll make you eat those words!” Nonon barked back, though she was unsure of _how_ she was going to make Satsuki do anything at all.

The two stared each other down again. Nonon, trying to control herself, tried her best to steel her expression. To betray nothing but sheer confidence.

“First comes rock…”

“ _You can do this, Nonon,”_ Nonon thought to herself. She exhaled, letting the slow release of air calm the beating in her chest.

“ _Jan...ken...pon!”_

Satsuki’s fist stayed closed. Rock. Nonon’s, somehow, displayed the winning gesture. Paper.

“Not bad, Nonon,” Satsuki said. Not mockingly, but with genuine praise. “I’ve always known you to be strong, but I’ve always been stronger. When we finish this, you’re mine.”

“We’ll see, Satsuki,” replied Nonon simply.

“Indeed we will. This one decides it all!”

“ _She’s right...this one decides it all,”_ thought Nonon. “ _But that last one was a fluke...the only way I can win this for sure is to watch her and read her movements. But...how? She’s impossible to read!”_

As they chanted (“FIrst comes rock…”), Nonon watched Satsuki for any sign, anything at all, that would betray her move. ( _Jan…)_ And when it all seemed hopeless, Nonon suddenly noticed something, a twitch of Satsuki’s thick, furrowed eyebrows that seemed to indicate some sliver of indecision. A hesitancy. The tiniest notion of irresolution, of uncertainty, of relative ambivalence. Nonon thought frantically about what this could mean. Would Satsuki throw rock out of a simple inability to choose, as Nonon had first done? Would Satsuki _(ken…)_ simply assume that she should play the only thing not yet thrown, scissors? Or perhaps she would assume that Nonon would do as such, and thus choose rock to counter?

“ _Yes, that’s it, that has to be it! Plus, it’s natural to assume I wouldn’t throw paper twice in a row!_

“ _Pon!”_

Nonon thrust her hand forward, fingers splayed in a firm display of “paper.” Her hand was unwavering, confident. But she was shocked to see Satsuki’s hand mirroring her own, displaying paper as well. A tie.

“Heh…” Satsuki noised, evidently amused. Neither had done what the other had expected.

Nonon’s confidence was shattered, and her thoughts were thrown into disarray. Her confidence had betrayed her, and perhaps she could never hope to read Satsuki’s expression after all. But there was no time to waste with such thoughts - _janken_ tiebreakers took place immediately.

As Nonon panicked, unsure of even what she herself would do next, they chanted: “It’s a tie, _isn’t it?”_

And on “it” they displayed their final moves. Nonon had some semblance of confidence that Satsuki would never expect paper to be played _three_ times. As such, she did exactly that. But to her surprise (and yet, perhaps she was not surprised at all), Satsuki had played the only thing not yet thrown. Scissors.

Satsuki withdrew her hand, and put her hands on her hips proudly. She had a wide, toothy grin on her face. “Scissors beats paper, Nonon. You _lose_.”

Nonon, shocked, fell to her knees. “How?” she quietly asked nobody in particular.

“You’re a fool if you thought you get any read on me, Nonon,” Satsuki answered, looking down at her girlfriend. She approached Nonon’s crumpled body, standing above her. With an outstretched hand, she put her forefinger under Nonon’s chin, and pulled upward, forcing Nonon to look her in the eyes. “But you knew that, didn’t you?” she continued.

As she gazed up at her mistress, the defeated look in Nonon’s eyes began to take on another shape – one of adoration...and hopeful expectancy. Such was the effect of a simple act of forcefulness on Satsuki's part.

Satsuki, seeing all of this and probably more, narrowed her eyes and smirked, the corner of her mouth turned knowingly upward.

“Well,” she said suddenly, “let's not waste any time.” And with that, she quickly pulled off her dress to reveal – much to Nonon's surprise – the black strap-on harness that had lied beneath, fully equipped with a large dildo that protruded some seven or eight inches out from Satsuki's crotch.

“How...the _hell_ were you hiding that underneath your dress?” Nonon asked, understandably baffled.

“Not important,” Satsuki replied as she re-approached Nonon and pressed the tip of her forefinger to the small girl's forehead. Nonon looked up at Satsuki again, motionless. Waiting.

“What _is_ important...” Satsuki continued, bringing her finger down, tracing the bridge of Nonon's little nose. Satsuki pushed her thumb against Nonon's lips, forcing her mouth open and extracting a small gasp from within. Hooking her thumb behind Nonon's lower teeth, and her other fingers under Nonon's chin, she held the girl's mouth agape. She concluded: “...is that you take care of _me_ first.”

“E-eh?” Nonon managed to stammer out, being rather limited in her speech options with her mouth held open.

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” said Satsuki.

And when Nonon felt the tip of her girlfriend's strap brush against her cheek, she did indeed know exactly what Satsuki meant. She reached for the base with one hand, grasping it lightly, which seemed to signal for Satsuki to let go of Nonon's mouth and instead put her hand on Nonon's head. Nonon brought her mouth to the front of the dildo, felt its smooth surface touch her lips, and gave a small sigh – intended to be one of annoyance, but one could easily mistake it for one of reverence.

“This is pointless...it's not like you can feel it,” Nonon protested, half-heartedly.

“How astute of you, Nonon. In truth, it's not so much for _me,_ anyway,” Satsuki replied, and brought her hand to the back of Nonon's head, bracing her for what would come next. Satsuki then made a small, sudden thrust of her hips and watched with a commanding grin as the end of the strap quickly buried itself in Nonon's mouth, pushing past her lips before the girl could say anything in protest.

“Mmf!” was about all Nonon could say, in fact. As she stared up at Satsuki, her eyes told the rest of the story – wide open in surprise at the moment the dildo thrust itself into her mouth, and then softening as she relaxed, relented...accepted that this was happening, and that Satsuki would get what she wanted. And as always, once she realized that she was going to be used by Satsuki “whether she liked it or not,” her eyes returned to that hazy glow of desire – of wanton lust.

Not wanting to disappoint her mistress, and knowing there was nowhere to move but forward, Nonon started to move of her own accord, bobbing her head slowly up and down the top half of the dildo's shaft. Her lips sucked strongly on its silicone surface as with each upward movement as she did her best imitation of what she figured giving an actual blowjob was like.

“Good girl...” whispered Satsuki as she watched Nonon intently from above, her hand stroking the back of Nonon's head, fingers entangled in her pink hair. At these words, these two simple words, Nonon felt a shiver run quickly down her spine.

“But...” Satsuki continued, watching the warmth in Nonon's eyes, and suddenly gripping Nonon's hair tightly. “...you can do better, can't you?” And upon saying this, Satsuki began firmly pushing Nonon's head toward her own hips. Slowly, but firmly.

As more and more of the dildo's shaft slipped past her lips, Nonon made a small noise. But it was not in protest. Nor was it in surprise – the two had been through this routine before, and in fact it really _was_ more for Nonon than it was for Satsuki. As such, the noise was more of a soft groan. She was more than happy to allow Satsuki to treat her roughly. She withdrew her hand from the base of the dildo – she knew it was going to be in the way very soon.

Satsuki paused as she felt a wall in her path. The tip of the strap tickled the back of Nonon's throat, and she made a series of small coughs in response. She otherwise remained still, however – she was well-trained by her mistress for this sort of thing. She calmed herself...and steeled herself.

“Hm-hm...” Satsuki noised, an amused expression on her face. That familiar upturned corner of her mouth, at once mischievous and commanding. Nonon knew what was coming next, and stared up at her mistress in anticipation.

With one quick movement of her hips, Satsuki plunged the rest of the silicon shaft into Nonon's mouth, and with nowhere else to go, much of the toy simply forced its way down Nonon's throat.

The reaction was immediate. Try as she might, Nonon was unable to keep herself from gagging, and the resultant, violent tremor of her throat seemed to ripple throughout her body as she shuddered. Her eyes, which were wide in anticipation, were now wider as her face reflected a sort of pained desperation. Satsuki returned this look with a simple smile. After all, she was rather proud of her pet for doing such a good job taking the large object down her throat with such little resistance. What discipline!

Satsuki continued to hold her position - her fingers buried under Nonon's hair, stroking the back of her head absentmindedly...the strap held steady in Nonon's throat, unmoving...and her smile unflinching, warm. Warmer still as she watched the expression in her kitten's face slowly start to become ever more desperate. Not necessarily desperate to break free, though. Nonon's eyes began to water, there was an irregular, staccatoed breathing coming from her nose. But Satsuki could tell that this was not purely the result of a struggle to breathe...and that her kitten's eyes were not the only place growing wet.

“You're not touching yourself, are you?” asked Satsuki. A question she knew the answer to already, as Nonon would never disobey one of their cardinal rules, but she always asked anyway. Just for Nonon's answer.

“Mmm-mm,” Nonon answered in a rising-falling intonation. An affirmative “no.”

“Good girl,” Satsuki said, and as quickly as she had thrust the toy down her sub's throat, she suddenly withdrew it. By pulling back on Nonon's hair firmly rather than by moving her own hips, of course.

Her throat now unobstructed, Nonon immediately began coughing, causing a small spray of spittle from her mouth. Her chest heaved with sharp, deep breaths.

She could not recover for long, however, as soon Satsuki suddenly joined her on the floor, kneeling along with her, and wasted no time in quickly planting her lips against those of an exasperated Nonon. Nonon responded with a surprised, and extremely turned-on, groan of delight. She was very receptive of the tongue that suddenly forced its way into her mouth, her own tongue happy to play along with its aggressive, inelegant lashings. She shut her eyes tightly, simply trying to enjoy the moment, but she could feel in her loins a fervent desire for this moment to lead to the next. She squeezed her thighs together eagerly.

After a short while, Nonon would get her wish. Satsuki withdrew from the kiss as roughly as she initiated it, leaving an again-exasperated Nonon with an open mouth, her tongue hanging out. Satsuki hooked her thumb in Nonon's agape mouth again. There was a smattering of drool on Nonon's chin, more dripping slowly off her tongue. Satsuki chuckled softly to herself at the sight.

“You're a mess,” Satsuki said.

At this, Nonon seemed to blush slightly, but Satsuki gave it no mind. She brought her face past Nonon's, stopping her lips just short of Nonon's ear, and whispered, “Turn around. On all fours.”

It's impossible to know for sure if Satsuki knew just how much of an immediate effect those words had on Nonon. How her heart throbbed in her chest and her pussy suddenly squeezed. All from a simple, sexually-driven command. It's safe to say that Satsuki had an inkling, though, as she smiled while watching Nonon obey that command. And she was soon staring at Nonon's backside as the girl assumed a simple top-down, ass-up position. Nonon couldn't help but slightly wave her rear back and forth at her girlfriend, making an inviting gesture with the white lace panties that peeked from underneath her pink skirt. On these panties, here was a small but noticeable wet spot.

“I can already tell you're soaked without even taking these off,” said Satsuki, who reached her hands up Nonon's skirt and grabbed the top of her panties.

“I can't help it...” Nonon muttered in a whining voice, her heart thumping quickly as she felt Satsuki start to pull her panties down her legs.

“You horny kitten. What am I going to do with you?” asked Satsuki in an amused voice.

With Nonon's panties now out of the way, Satsuki was free to admire the sight before her. A sight she'd beheld many times now, but one she never got tired of. Nonon's tiny, round ass, and two inviting entrances – one of which was glistening with womanly anticipation, sweetly odorous and wet. The other was a small, tight hole that was not yet open for business. But it would be soon.

Before she got to that, though, Satsuki felt like indulging Nonon a bit. She put two fingers to Nonon's slit, causing the girl to jump slightly. “Relax,” Satsuki said, and continued, running these fingers firmly up and down, enjoying the feeling of Nonon's soft, wet folds giving way to her fingers.

“Satsukiii...” Nonon whined, subconsciously pushing herself against Satsuki's fingers.

“Sshh,” Satsuki noised before sinking her fingers inside of Nonon, marveling at how easily they slid inside. “You're soaked,” she said.

Indeed, the anticipation in Nonon had built to a degree that she herself had not, well, anticipated. She couldn't believe that Satsuki's command over her was such that it could make her this wet even when Nonon knew that anal was on the table. Something that she still wasn't sure she was particularly looking forward to.

However, as Satsuki's fingers pushed inside of her, all Nonon could do was groan in response, and she felt her insides immediately clench down upon Satsuki's fingers.

“Don't get too greedy, kitten. We both know this hole isn't why we're here tonight,” Satsuki said, now slowly pumping her fingers back and forth inside of Nonon.

“I...know...” Nonon muttered in between sharp breaths.

“Good,” Satsuki replied, and to add insult to injury, she teased Nonon further by being more forceful with her fingers, and curling them downward to rub Nonon's g-spot.

Nonon made a desperate, drawn-out groan and pushed herself against Satsuki's hand, evidently wanting to feel her lover as deep inside as possible. Satsuki, seeing this, decided that she was having none of it – she'd teased Nonon sufficiently, and was herself eager to move on to the main course. So she withdrew her fingers suddenly, despite Nonon's pussy making a distinct effort to keep Satsuki inside, squeezing her fingers tightly one desperate last time before it was over.

“That's enough of that,” said Satsuki, her fingers now free.

This prompted a low whining noise from Nonon, who really never _could_ have enough of Satsuki's teasing. She was a slut for being told what to do, a slut for having her body used, and a slut for her tops being withholding. Or, top, rather. In her mind and body there was no room for anyone other than Satsuki.

Nonon was in a daze. Her body felt hot – she was literally in heat – and she felt incredibly unsatisfied. She wanted so badly to touch herself if Satsuki wouldn't, but she resisted. She desperately wanted Satsuki to touch her again. Anywhere. Even...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she felt a sudden coldness on her asshole, causing her to jump slightly and let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise.

“Quiet,” Satsuki commanded, who was busy squeezing a copious amount of lubricant onto Nonon from the bottle in her hand, which she had suddenly gotten from who-knows-where.

“Well, it's cold!” barked Nonon, a bit of fight returning to her.

“Get used to it, kitten. Or do you want me to go in dry?”

“No...” Nonon responded, dejectedly.

“That's what I thought,” said Satsuki, who then pushed the tip of a lubed index finger inside of Nonon, causing her to jump again. She stopped for a moment, waiting to see if Nonon would protest any further. When she didn't, Satsuki continued, quickly sinking the rest of her finger inside, moving it around to coat Nonon's insides with lubricant.

“Ugh...this feels so _weird,”_ Nonon whined.

“Just weird?” Satsuki asked, now moving her finger in and out of Nonon, seemingly pleased by how easily it slid due to the lubricant and the apparent lack of any resistance from Nonon.

“I don't know...”

“But not bad?”

“I don't know!” yelled an indignant Nonon, eliciting a laugh from Satsuki.

“Oh calm down,” Satsuki said. “Now...let's get you loosened up a bit more.”

Not particularly wanting to wait and hear Nonon's response, Satsuki quickly withdrew her one finger, and replaced it with two fingers. Again, they slid in smoothly with no resistance.

“Hey!” shouted Nonon, who couldn't help but lurch forward slightly and clench down on Satsuki's fingers, caught off guard as she was.

“ _Relax_ , Nonon,” Satsuki said with a sigh, stopping with her fingers deep in Nonon's ass. “If you can't handle this, how are you going to handle what's next?”

“I can do it, all right?” muttered Nonon quietly as she took a breath and relaxed her muscles, allowing her mistress to continue. “You just surprised me, that's all.”

A general silence pervaded for the next couple minutes, as Satsuki gently moved her fingers inside of Nonon. She pistoned them in and out, making sure to get as deep as she could, while also sometimes moving more up or down in order to slowly stretch Nonon out and get her muscles used to the idea of, say, allowing something inside that was considerably larger than two fingers. Nonon herself simply accepted Satsuki's ministrations, her eyes closed and a heavy blush covering her face. To give up her anal virginity was beyond embarrassing, and she was glad to not have to look Satsuki in the face.

“All right,” Satsuki said finally, and pulled her fingers free, evidently satisfied with her work.

Nonon, her eyes still shut, knew what was coming next, and was trying her best to prepare herself for it. Mentally speaking, of course. Her body was as ready as it was going to get, and she was a bit worried that it wasn't enough. It wasn't that she didn't trust Satsuki. She did. What she didn't trust was her own tiny body. In any case, it was happening and she'd have to deal with it.

“ _You can do this, Nonon...you can-”_

A small yelp from her own lips interrupted her thoughts. She suddenly felt something thick start to enter her ass. Smooth, and not particularly difficult to take...but thick. And the bizarre feeling of her own hole's elasticity, coupled with the sudden resupply of cold lubricant, caught her off guard...to say the least.

“Sshh, kitten,” Satsuki said softly. “Only the tip so far.”

“Ugh...” Nonon groaned, and not in pleasure.

Slowly, more and more of the dildo's shaft disappeared inside Nonon's ass. With every bit added, something built and built inside of Nonon – a pressure she was unable to describe except that it felt like...an obstruction. Something that wasn't meant to be there. It wasn't painful so much as it was uncomfortable.

“Satsuki...it feels weird...” Nonon groaned, breathing heavily.

“I know, kitten,” said Satsuki in a comforting voice.

This only helped so much, though. And soon, the pressure in Nonon's ass had moved upward into her lower stomach, and was quickly expanding. She made a series of low, groaning sounds as she became fuller and fuller. What was once just discomfort was soon accompanied by pain. And it was difficult for her to pinpoint whether it was this pain or the immense _pressure_ that was more disconcerting to her...but eventually, her body was having no more of it.

“Fuck... _fuck...”_ Nonon muttered. She clenched her fists on the floor, her nails digging into her own palms. And likewise, the muscles in her ass clenched down hard upon the foreign object within, attempting to stop its advance. “Satsuki...I can't!” she said in a panicked voice.

“Calm down, Nonon. _Relax,”_ said Satsuki, in a voice at once stern and motherly.

“Easy for you to say!” Nonon barked. “You don't have a big rubber dick in your ass!”

“All right, all right. Look, it's only halfway in.”

“Oh! Oh, _great._ Only half!”

“ _Relax,_ Nonon. Relax your muscles or it'll only keep hurting. I won't go any further in for now. Just relax so I can start moving.”

“God...I feel sick,” muttered Nonon, but she did as she was told as well as she could. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. Through a bit of mental effort, she was able to relax her muscles. And although she had to really double down on this focus once she felt Satsuki start to slowly move back and forth, she was able to keep it together long enough for her body to start growing acclimated to the invasive feeling. And at that point, she no longer had to try so hard.

“How do you feel now?” Satsuki asked from behind her. She held her hands firmly on Nonon's hips as she thrust slowly.

“Better...” Nonon replied, wary about saying too much, lest Satsuki take it as an invitation to suddenly shove the rest inside.

“No pain?”

“No, just...I feel really _full_ every time you push inside. It's uncomfortable.”

“You _should_ feel full, you're taking a good six or so inches. Almost the whole thing.”

“H-huh? I thought you said it was only half!”

Satsuki laughed. “That was then, this is now. Your butt's really greedy, Nonon! You didn't even notice how quickly it's become used to this. It's all loosened up now.”

“Shut up...” Nonon muttered.

“In any case, you'll never feel good if we keep up this snail's pace. I'm gonna move faster.”

“Wait!” Nonon yelled, but it was in vain. Satsuki doubled her grip on Nonon's hips, and immediately began thrusting at a less leisurely pace.

“Holy...fuck...” Nonon stammered out in between sharp breaths as Satsuki's more aggressive movements started to rock her body back and forth. The pain returned, albeit weaker than before, peaking each time the dildo touched the deepest part of her insides it could currently reach. Though, it wasn't long before Nonon realized that this depth was as far as it _could_ reach, as she suddenly started to feel Satsuki's lower body collide with her own with each inward thrust.

“You feel that, kitten? You're taking it all, now,” Satsuki said. She brought one hand to Nonon's ass, roughly grabbing a handful of Nonon's round cheeks and squeezing it. “God, this is so fucking hot,” she added.

Upon hearing this, Nonon felt a throb in her chest, and her lower muscles immediately clenched down on the toy inside her...and her vaginal walls squeezed as well. “ _She's really into this...”_ she thought. Knowing that Satsuki was turned on turned _her_ on.

And at that point, Nonon felt something different begin to take shape inside her. “ _God...does this actually feel...kinda good?”_ she thought. Her mind raced with alternative explanations, but there was no getting around it. While there was no denying that it still hurt a bit, especially as Satsuki's thrusts reached their apexes, she was starting to feel good. But it was an entirely new type of good, one that was mostly psychological. With the general discomfort and the pain at a minimum, she was suddenly able to focus on what was really important – that she was giving herself entirely to Satsuki, and that this was making Satsuki happy. That she was _turning Satsuki on._ Nonon's heavy breathing was soon peppered with small moans. She tried to hide these at first, but was quickly unable to do so.

“Ha! Sounds like you're enjoying it now, kitten,” Satsuki exclaimed in a prideful voice.

“Yes...Lady Satsuki...” Nonon groaned out. She didn't realize it, but she'd started moving her own hips with Satsuki's movements.

“That's what I like to hear,” said Satsuki. “Hey, I can fuck you harder, right?”

“Y-yes...” Nonon muttered, taken aback by her own admissions. She knew her face must have been beet red.

“Louder,” Satsuki commanded.

Nonon took a deep breath, and shouted, “Yes! Please fuck me harder, Lady Satsuki!”

“Well, if you insist!”

And with two handfuls of Nonon's small, round ass, gripped like handlebars, Satsuki started to roughly pound away at her girlfriend's tight hole. The air was soon filled with the sounds of small shrieks and cries from Nonon, coupled with those of skin slapping violently against skin.

Satsuki was breathing heavily, unable to contain her excitement at the sight before her. This small girl, this _toy_ of a girlfriend of hers, was not only allowing Satsuki to plow her ass from behind, but she was actively _enjoying_ it, thrusting her body back against Satsuki, as if to say, “More! More! Give me more!” Satsuki couldn't recall a time she'd ever been more turned on. Nonon's submission had reached an all-time high, and it made Satsuki want to sully her further.

“You're a horny little kitten, aren't you?” Satsuki said crassly.

“Yes!” shouted Nonon.

“Say it!” Satsuki shouted back, spanking Nonon's ass hard with one hand, leaving a sizable red mark in its wake. This elicited a high-pitched, pleasured shriek from Nonon, and the girl's entire body shuddered.

“I'm...I'm your horny little...kitten!” Nonon gasped.

“That's right,” said Satsuki with a small laugh. She then slapped Nonon's other asscheek, garnering yet another squeal from the girl below her. Satsuki continued: “Hey, little kitten. Do you want to cum?”

The question sent Nonon's mind reeling. She hadn't even considered having her own orgasm. Certainly, she knew that it wasn't going to happen just from anal penetration, as good as it had come to feel. But did she want to cum? Yes, _God_ yes. She felt ashamed to admit it, considering that Satsuki's release should be more important than her own. But, if Satsuki was kind enough to offer...

“Y-yes...” Nonon responded, finding it too difficult to elaborate.

“Then touch yourself. Make yourself cum, Nonon.”

“Thank you...” Nonon said, breathlessly.

And so, as Satsuki kept pounding away vigorously at Nonon's ass, the moaning, writhing, mess of a girl reached one of her hands back and rubbed her fingers along her wet slit. She was even more soaked than she could've anticipated – strands followed her fingers as she moved them momentarily away. And as she brought them back and pressed them firmly to her aching clit, the resulting sensation was an electric shock through her body that she was not at all prepared for, and it caused her to release a small yelp. Though she hadn't realized it until then, her clit desperately needed attention, and was thusly...extremely sensitive. After reeling for a moment, Nonon returned her fingers to her clit and began to rub in a simple, circular motion. The result was a combination then unprecedented. The _fullness_ and the slight pain in her ass, the masochistic rush of being utterly dominated and taken, and now the raw, throbbing pleasure of her fingers giving into her body's most simple carnal desire – massaging her impossibly needy clit.

“Oh...my god...” Nonon groaned. She lowered her forehead to her arm which lay on the floor in front of her, not having the energy to keep her head up, and quickly worked her fingers with a fever pitch. She knew that she wouldn't last long, that she never had a _chance_ of lasting long, with her body this sensitive, being attacked in multiple ways as it was. And it showed. Her groaning was loud, peppered with small shrieks and squeals that fell off of her lips every time Satsuki slammed the dildo into her. Her breathing was erratic, labored. Her body shuddered.

Satsuki could tell easily enough that Nonon was about to cum. Perhaps she knew it even better than Nonon herself. So she decided to grant her sub the release she needed, and she knew just how to pull the linchpin. With a sweet, sickly warm voice, she said...“Good girl.”

Those two words, as always, had an effect on Nonon like no other. She came immediately. She tensed up, her ass squeezing on the shaft inside of her, which Satsuki noted and stopped moving. Her pussy's walls clenched down on nothing in particular, over and over, in a fitful spasm. The groan that escaped her lips was long and utterly without restraint, almost _pained._ Her back arched and her thighs squeezed together, shuddering visibly. And through it all, Satsuki watched. Watched as the girl she loved experienced a powerful orgasm, and simply marveled at the sight.

As Nonon finished, quickly crashing down from an impossible high, Satsuki too decided to conclude things and gently pulled the strap out of Nonon, leaving a twitching, gaping hole in its wake. And, then free, Nonon allowed her knees to give away and she lied there on her stomach, panting loudly, her forehead still pressed firmly to her arm. Satsuki sat beside her, legs crossed, panting herself. She'd worked up a considerable sweat, having gotten a little more carried away than she'd anticipated.

“That was...something else,” Satsuki said after a moment of silence. She wiped her brow with the back of her wrist.

“I'm not going to be able to sit down for days,” muttered Nonon below her, a small laugh indicating that she was in no way mad about this revelation.

“I knew you'd like it,” said Satsuki. “Your switch always flips on once you get real submissive.”

“Shush,” replied Nonon.

The two laughed together quietly. Nonon turned her head to look up and smile at Satsuki, who in turn brought a hand to the side of Nonon's head and scratched lovingly, as if to further cement Nonon's status as her pet. Nonon gave a small giggle, all too happy to be coddled.

“Oh, your hat fell off,” Satsuki said after a while, grinning. “I thought you said the hat stays on?”

“Wha-?” Nonon started, sitting up on her knees and looking about. Sure enough, her white hat lay a short distance away, crumpled on the floor. She reached over and grabbed it.

“Shut up,” Nonon said, and promptly placed the hat on Satsuki's head, pulling it down over her eyes, laughing.


End file.
